Who Will Save You Now?
by The Azure Moon
Summary: Daichi goes to college in America. His roommate turns out to be a bad egg and starts to drag Daichi down. Who will be there for him when he has nothing?


**A/N: Hey there so this is the first chapter of a fic that came out of my head while I was studying. Let's take this for a spin. I don't own Haikyu**

Daichi didn't know what had happened to him. He would have never thought he would be here right now lying in some dark alleyway barely able to remember what had happened the previous night. It hadn't all been bad in the beginning though. Daichi closed his eyes as he felt strong arms around him and all the memories came flooding back.

(2 years previous)

Daichi had decided to go to college in America. There was a good program at one of the universities in California and despite the protests of his parents that he would be so far away he had persuaded them that this was the best thing for him. They agreed in the end and sent him away to the school of his dreams.

Daichi remembered the first day that he had arrived and the University of California- Berkley campus. It was a hot sunny day. He felt oddly out of place with two suitcases and no parents to help him unload what he assumed were the essentials for college students. He wasn't worried in the least though. His parents had calculated the cost and told him to buy everything that he would need. Daichi confidently walked into the dorm that day to meet his new roommate, Justin.

"Hey man! I heard you're from Japan. I'm Justin. Nice to meet you," Justin said sticking out his hand while displaying a goofy smile.

"Pleased to meet you. I am Daichi Sawamura," Daichi responded in the best English he could.

"Your English ain't bad. You could pick up some pretty cute girls man."

Daichi gave him a confused look and became even more confused when Justin laughed.

"You can get girls to go on dates with you," Justin calmly explained.

"Oh. I see. Well I do have to study. I don't know if I'll have time for girls," Daichi mentioned. He still wasn't sure if he was straight or not and he had just left his home family and his best friend Suga. He wasn't ready to commit to anyone quite yet.

"Well if you want we can see if there is a party tonight or something or we can just hang out and play video games."

"I have to go shopping for some things and I really need to get my books and start studying," Daichi replied not wanting to sound too boring.

"Man you sure are dedicated to your work, but I'd be happy to take ya to Walmart or somethin. That way you can get watcha need. I see ya didn't bring very much witchu," Justin nodded towards the suitcases that Daichi had in the room.

"No I am going to buy most of the things I need here. Thank you for helping me."

"Don't think nothing of it."

With that the two boys headed to Walmart. This was going to be an interesting day for Daichi. When they walked into the Walmart Daichi was shocked at the amount of merchandise that was contained in one building. There was everything from guns to diapers and everything in between.

"There are a lot of products here," Daichi observed as he looked around.

"Yea man. That's Walmart fer ya. Got everythin ya need at a great price."

Daichi took out a carefully scrawled list. It was written in Japanese characters and it seemed Justin was trying to read it over his shoulder. Daichi smiled and started to explain what he needed. Justin led him through the seemingly impossible maze of items. There were so many products and the teens even had to get a second cart to accommodate all the things that Daichi was going to need for the school year.

The boys headed up to the register after a few hours of shopping and the lady at the register they chose looked like she wanted to kill them. They started to unload the small stuff from the cart and saved the heavy stuff for last. Soon the boys were all checked out and called a cab to take them back to the dorm.

"Man are your parents rich or somethin?" Justin asked as he heled Daichi put the bookcases together.

"No they just wanted me to have enough money so that I would be able to get the things that I needed for school, plus maybe a few extras so I could experience American life," Daichi explained as he built a small storage cabinet that would fit under his desk.

Daichi's next stop was the bookstore and he insisted that he go alone. He wanted to get his college books on his own and Justin wasn't objecting seeing as he had already gotten his books. Daichi wandered down to the bookstore and got everything he needed before heading back to the dorm to get some studying done. He had already printed off the syllabi that the professors had put up. He wanted to get as much in as possible. After all tomorrow was the start of Freshman Welcome Week. Daichi laughed when he came in the room to see his roommate playing some sort of video game on his cell phone.

"Hey man I just heard about a party over in a frat house tonight. You wanna come? There will be some fine girls there," Justin remarked as he popped the gum in his mouth.

"No thank you. I don't have time for such things," daichi responded.

"Ok. But if I finda cute girl imma bring her back here. That cool?" Justin asked hoping that the answer would be yes.

"That's fine just don't be too loud," Daichi responded cracking open his book. He couldn't believe the audacity of some people. Who would want to party on their first day at a new school? Was this something that people did often? Waste their parents hard earned money so they could get drunk off their ass.

"Thanks a million, bro," Justin said as he stretched and got u leaving the dorm.

That was the beginning of a new and very destructive relationship for Daichi.

 **A/N: So please review. I know I don't know the Haikyu characters as well as some of you do, but lease bear with me as I try to tweak them to get it right. The first couple chapters will be flashback building up to the first paragraph in this chapter. Please review as I like those things. Thank you.**


End file.
